


If You Can't Be Quiet...

by rebel_ren



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Library Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus and Alec will try just about anything (just about anywhere) at least once.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	If You Can't Be Quiet...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Us Against The Universe, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092476) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 



> This was what sprang into my mind unbidden when I remembered that the amazing LM has a birthday coming up! It is silly as anything, unbeta'd, unchecked, etc. It's also inspired by a mention of library sex that... I could not find when I was writing this (which is why it isn't exactly the scenario mentioned in the fic *facepalm*).
> 
> IN CONCLUSION, here's a silly something, LM. You're fucking awesome, and thanks for writing your amazing stories! I'm glad I know you :)

Magnus groaned in frustration, reaching back to take hold of Alec's cock.

"Shh," Alec hissed, putting a hand over Magnus' mouth. 

Magnus mumbled something from behind Alec's hand, but Alec couldn't understand it. "What?" Alec asked.

Magnus turned his head to the side, rolling his eyes, and Alec chuckled, pulling his hand away. "Sorry," he mumbled, a little sheepish.

Magnus snorted. "I _said,_ " he said, quiet but intense, rolling his eyes again. " _You_ try getting a cock in your ass without taking off a single article of clothing... _here,_ no less..." He waved his head a little from side to side, indicating the tall shelves of books lining either side of the library aisle they were currently occupying.

Alec pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. "Sorry," he said again. "Do you, uh... you need some help with that?" He couldn't help smirking a little.

"This was _your_ goddamn idea," Magnus muttered. "You and your kinky book sex..." he grumbled, but Alec could see the corner of his mouth twitching with suppressed mirth.

Alec put in a valiant effort, but it was no use. A moment later, a full, throaty laugh burst out of him. He leant forward and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, his body shaking with laughter.

It seemed to be contagious because it was only a matter of seconds before Magnus succumbed to gales of laughter as well.

They laughed and laughed, unable to stop. The minute they started to calm down, they'd catch each other's eyes and start all over again.

"Shh," someone hissed, and they froze, both looking up and around in a panic. At first, Alec couldn't see anything, then he saw a grumpy looking lady glaring at them through one of the gaps on the bookshelf in front of them. He froze all over again, hoping that she wouldn't come around the side of the bookshelf.

If she did, she'd almost certainly realise what they were up to. Alec's suit jacket helped cover his ass, and he was pressed close to Magnus, so no _actual_ dick or ass were visible, from what he could tell, but... still. He was very clearly humping Magnus' ass (a great ass anyone would be lucky to get to hump, in Alec's considered and expert opinion).

Alec schooled his features into a serious expression, mostly by force of will. _Someone_ had to do it, and since Magnus was currently snickering into his own arm, apparently that someone would have to be Alec.

"I apologise," Alec said as politely as he could manage. "We got a little... distracted..." he said, doing his best to ignore his husband, his husband's laughter, and his husband's bare ass pressed against his bare, still-hard cock. "I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you..."

Mollified, the woman nodded once, quick and decisive. "If you can't be quiet, you shouldn't come in here," she said, then walked away, which was really just as well, because Alec had to bury his face in Magnus' shoulder to stifle the snort of laughter her comment had inspired.

When he finally managed to calm down, Alec tucked his cock away, tucked his shirt in, and finally stepped away from Magnus, who quickly got dressed, his shoulders still shaking helplessly with amusement. Alec didn't dare make eye contact for fear of losing his shit again, so he grabbed Magnus' hand and practically _dragged_ Magnus out of the building and halfway down the block before he dared to stop.

Magnus put out a hand to brace himself against the wall, doubled over and wheezing. Alec put a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" he asked, slightly concerned. 

Magnus looked up at him, tears running down his face. "Shouldn't... have... _come_ in here..." he gasped, dissolving into a fit of giggles. Alec couldn't help but join him.

"I _know,_ " Alec said, when he could take a breath. "I thought for _sure_ she was gonna come around..."

Magnus finally managed to calm down a bit. He looked at Alec, smirking. "And _you_ said we'd get caught," he said, grinning like the cat who'd gotten the cream. (What? Alec was still hard. It was... distracting...)

"I stand by that," Alec said, raising his chin. "We _did_ get caught," he pointed out.

"But not for _fucking,_ " Magnus said, half shrugging. "Doesn't count."

"Does _too,_ " Alec insisted, starting down the sidewalk. Magnus followed arguing with him all the way until, finally, he glanced around, stepping into an alcove they were passing. At the same time, he grabbed hold of Alec's tie and dragged him forward, pulling Alec into a hungry kiss. Alec groaned and stepped forward, pressing Magnus against the wall and kissing him deeply.

There was no rush, Alec told himself. There were at least five other library branches in town, after all...


End file.
